Fate Works In Many Ways Good Or Bad
by ShadowsofHell
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn fall into Earth and meet a young actress. The summary sucks, but don't judge a book by its cover.
1. Default Chapter

**Warning: This is my first fanfiction that I have posted. If you continue to read this fanfic please do not cuss me outon a review. If you have the time please contact me on AIM to help me and give me new ideas of how you would like this story to turn out. My screen name is BlackFaith1010. I will of course mention your screen name or any name you would like to go by in the chapter you have helped me with.Thankyou. **

**Fate Works In Many Ways.**

**Good Or Bad.**

**Fate Works In Many Ways.**

**Good Or Bad.**

**Chapter one**

Rasia was watching it again. For the tenth time today. All her friends swear she never gets bored with watching it. She new every word Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli said. Heck she even new all the words Gandalf says. Yes, she was watching Lord of the Rings the Two Towers, and it came to no surprise that she was to anyone who knew her. She loved Lord of the Rings.

"WooHoo! You go Legolas" she screamed as Legolas elbow punches one of Wormtongue's minions from getting near Gandalf during the part where Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were in the castle that Theoden, the Rohan king, lived at.

Rasia loved Legolas the most out of Lord of the Rings and remember every moved he made in the movie. He was in her oppinion a God. And he had the most wonderful hair. She thought that he, above all others, was the most understanding of the Fellowship. He was everything she would want in a male.

Rasia watched the rest of the movie untill she heard a knock on her door. She opened it a little with the chain still on, just in case and answer the source of the knock.

"Hello" she said looking at the hooded person. She was totally freaked out by this person but didn't slam the door, but made sure she was a good distance away from the person and grabed a bat from the corner of the door, just in case if he tried to get in.

"Yes...I was wondering are u Rasia Edith" a male voice asked.

Now if anything she was totally freak out in fact she was about ready to slam the door on this guy and call the police, but she couldn't get up the courage to move her heador do anything that required moving.

"Ummmm...that depends on who's asking...and why he would want to see me."

He smiled a smile that warmed her blood and made some of her fear of this guy go away, but not all.

"Why I've come to make all your dreams come true." he said as though people came and did this often.

All the fear that left her came back and she though I'm not talking to a weirdo...I'm talking to a freak of nature! I think he thinks he can really do that just like that!

He pulled out his hand and dropped at her feet a pure white coin with a carving of a lily on it.

"Have a good life Miss Edith." and with that he walked away.

Now that was freaky and he just left like that! she thought to herself.

She looked down at coin and picked it up. This is what he meant by making my dreams come true! It's just a coin! And I'm sure as heck not keeping them!

She walked to her window and opened it looking out at the night sky and then looked at the coin in her hand.

Well here's to my dreams and this coin. As she though that though she threw the coin out that window as far as it would go.

She walked back to her living room. She turned the movie off and turn to go in the kitchen; only to see a bright light shining through the wall as though the wall was not there.

"What the..." Rasia was confused beyond words. She knew she should have ran but something held her back. Somehow how even though she knew she should be running she had a feeling that she had to stay. . . . to face whatever it was.

The bright light became bigger and bigger untill it opened up and you could see two figures fall from it with a loud _THUMP_.

Rasia first thought was I'll never trust my instincts again!

She was truely frighted. She couldn't even speak but watch as the first one looked up and around his surroundings, but couldn't see her cause his back was facing her.

The other one soon woke up and looked around him, but he, unlike the other, turn and saw her and instantly drew his weapon. So did the other one after seeing his friend do so.

She screamed. Not because of the weapons pointed at her but because of the people she was faced with.

She was faced with one of the two main characters of Lord of the Rings!

**Aragorn and Legolas!**

Darkness over came her and she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is my second chapter. Yay! Last time i had all my paragraphs center untill someone was kind enough to say in a review that it was hard to read the way it center so I'm not gonna center my chapter this time. Please inform me if this is easier to read so that in the next chapter I'll use what everyone or most people thought was the most easy way to read. If any readers have some useful suggestions please feel free to contacted me on AIM (AOL instant messanger) my screen name is BlackFaith1010.

**Fate Works In Many Ways.**

**Good Or Bad.**

**Chapter two**

**Legolas**

The maiden fainted as Aragorn and him drew their weapons. They had obviously scared her.

Legolas had acted to fast before he had time to relise that this female, who had no weapon to draw, was harmless and that she did not attack them to give them reason to draw their weapons to her.

Aragorn, who had also noticed this, pulled his sword away. "She is harmless" he said with guilt.

Aragorn knelt down and turned Rasia on her back so Aragorn and he could see her.

She was beautiful to say the least with her light shade of long blonde hair that went all the way down to her bottom and with her perfect complextion(sp?), but what perplexed them the most, besides falling into a place they did not know of, was her strange clothing.

She was wearing a pair of jeans a black t-shirt that says "Don't let your mind wander. It's too small to go out on its own." and hooped earrings, but Legolas and Aragorn certainly didn't know that.

"What strange ornaments those are" Legolas said pointing at the hooped earring in her ear. He tugged on it lightly untill a hand flew up and grabbed his hand.

"Owwww..." came Rasia's response.

"Legolas help me bring her over to this bench like object" Aragorn said. (A.N. I assume that that they know what a bench is but not a couch.)

Legolas and Aragorn carried Rasia over to the soft bench where she was sure to be more comfortable at.

"Maybe we should just stay in this spot untill she wakes." Aragorn suggested before a loud

_RING! RING!_

"What was that!" Legolas yelled.

_RING! RING!_

"I don't know what it is!" Aragorn yelled back.

_RING! RING!_

"It's coming from that!" Legolas pointed at a strange device that had a coiled string on the end.

The ringing stopped, but then then a womans voice started to come from it.

_"Were sorry. The person you are trying to reach is unaviable. Please leave a message"_

Another voice comes on...

"Rasia. This is your mother."

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other.

"I know your there so pick up the phone"

Legolas and Aragorn started to inspect the so called 'phone'.

"I said pick it up Rasia!"

They dropped the phone and the receiver fell away from the rest of the phone.

"Good you answered it."

Legolas and Aragorn stared at the phone in horror. It seemed as though there was a little woman trapped in the phone.

Aragorn pick it up and tried to talk to the little lady.

" Milady how did you get inside this thing?"

"Who are you! And where is my daughter!

Legolas takes the phone from Aragorn "Milady I'm sorry but your daughter is unaviable." (A.N. I don't really know how they would talk in the old days where they had knight and kings so I'm trying to do the best I can.)

"Who are you! Are you one of those people from that acting job of hers! And what do you mean she is unavaible! That is rubbish! she just doesn't want to talk to me! You put her on the phone this instant!"

Legolas and Aragorn covered their ears from the loud reply.

Rasia

Raisa woke up from the dark unwilling rest to a loud noise. Her mother's voice. (A.N. Yes it was that loud)

She looked over to the door then the phone only to see Legolas and Aragorn talking on the receiver with her mother!

Rasia, quite awake now, ran over to the phone and grab the receiver from Legolas and put it to her ear and mouth.

"...Mom?"

"Who were those men!"

"They are just some friends from acting."

"What are they doing at your house!"

"We're practicing for a movie!What else?"

Rasia knowing full well what she thought slam the receiver on the phone and hung up.

She looked at Legolas and Aragorn and tried to calmly ask "How did you get here" but it broke out into a nervous squeak.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other as Aragorn said "My lady we were just about to ask you the same thing."

Rasia thought for a moment and finally said "I might know something about this, but it can't be right."

"Maybe you should tell us what you know my lady." Aragorn said. (A.N. I got the word 'my lady' from the Labyrinth, but I was typing 'milady' before I saw that on the Labyrinth, but I just

want to say the thank you to the little fox that rides the dog, in that movie, who said 'my lady' .)

Rasia told two companions about the weird guy in the cloak who gave the dream come true coins.

"That could be what happened but how would that explain how we got here. You don't even know us!" Legolas said you a cry of frustration.

"Well I actually do." Rasia said holding up the DVD case of Lord of the Rings and the Fellowship of the Ring. "You don't really exist in this world. You are you a bunch of made up characters made from this guy named J.R.R Tolkien and the people who played the parts of you guys look surprisingly like you."

The two characters looked at her with clear confusion on their faces, but she didn't know how to explain it any better so she skipped past that subject and said

"Your welcome to stay at my house if you want. I mean you have nowhere else to go and I have a very big house with two guest rooms."

"Thank you my lady for your kindness" Legolas reply with a warm smile.

"Indeed" Aragorn said.

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rasia Edith."

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Rasia. I'm Aragorn and this is Legolas." Aragorn pointed at Legolas and Legolas nodded his head in her direction.

"Pleasure indeed. I guess I should show you where you shall be staying untill you can find your way back to your world. Follow me please." Rasia commanded and started to walk up the stairs.

When they got to the first two doors on the right and left she stopped and opened the right one first.

The guest room was a simple room. It had a beautiful dark, rich hard wood floor and had a large blue rug under a large bed with with dark blue curtains around it and white sheets and a dark blue blanket. (A.N. if u want a better idea of how the bed looked besides the color think of how hotel beds look.) There was a side table beside the bed that had a vase, with white and pink roses in it, resting on it. In the room there was also a dark wood closet to put clothes in. On the wall there was a painting by VanGogh called the starry night. (A.N if u haven't heard of the starry night go to my profile to get the internet link to see the painting)

"It's not much but this is one of the guest rooms." Rasia told the two. "The other guest room is the same." she added opening the guest room to the left.

"What in that room?" Legolas asked pointing towards the bathroom door down the hall.

"Umm...the washroom. I guess." She answer assuming that they had no idea what a bathroom was or what a tolet is. (A.N. At least that's what I assumed.)

"Ohh." Legolas replied the confusion lessened on his face a little.

"Well I guess you two are hungry so I guess I'll order pizza and soda from Pizza Hut." Rasia said walking towards the phone and picked it up pushing on some numbers.

Legolas turned towards Aragorn and asked "What in this world is pizza?"

Aragorn looked back at Legolas and replied "What is soda?"

Rasia laughed at their equally confused faces.

**A.N. Okay I know that in other cases a person, most likely a girl, would not let a person they have never met before live with them, but this is not the real world. Sorry, but guys who are hot to the point of madness do not fall into a girl's house. It just doesn't happen.**

**Anyways I tried to be a little more descritive, but not to the point of boredom. Have I bored anyone to tears? I hope not, because I tried not to. If you have any suggestions please contacted me on AIM. My Screen name is at the beginning of the chapter.**


End file.
